In the field of studio imaging, such as photography, different techniques for editing and creating final images (or photos) are used. One such example includes chroma key compositing technique, in which combination or layering of two or more images are done to create a final image. Typically, the chroma key compositing technique is applied to a foreground of an object's image (mostly a person) photographed using a camera in front of a chrome backdrop (such as a green screen, a blue screen etc). Generally, the chrome backdrop includes a single colour (such as blue or green because such colours are generally not associated with skin tones). In the chroma key compositing technique a background (which typically includes the colour of the chrome backdrop) of a captured image is separated from a foreground (object image) using an image editing algorithm, and thereafter the background is made transparent. Further, the transparent background is replaced with any desired background image to obtain the final image. One common application of chroma key compositing technique can be seen in television broadcasting, where a weather reporter in reality stands in front of the chrome backdrop and chroma key compositing technique is used to replace the chrome backdrop with a weather map.
Conventionally, a chroma key compositing system includes a plurality of flash lights (generally having white light) and a chrome backdrop (either having green or blue colour). Among the plurality of flash lights some flash lights are used for lighting the chrome backdrop and some flash lights are used for lighting an object to be photographed in front of the chrome backdrop. Typically, in order to obtain a high quality captured image, intensity of the flashlights directed towards the chrome backdrop is increased. However, increasing the intensity of the flashlights beyond a certain point tends to whiten the chrome backdrop, which in turn may reduce or fade the colour of the background in the captured image. Further, use of separate flashlights for lighting the chrome backdrop increases reflection of the light from the chrome backdrop towards the camera, which may also influence quality of the captured image. Moreover, if the colour of the foreground object is substantially same that of the colour of the chrome backdrop, the application of the chroma key compositing technique becomes very challenging, particularly, separating the background from the foreground based on the colour of the chrome backdrop. One way to address such issue is to use light emitting diodes (LEDs) instead the flash lights to light the chrome backdrop. However, such LED arrangements are very expensive and do not even offer required quality for the captured image.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of a conventional chroma key compositing technique.